You Make The Rain Fall!
by wwerulesrkolover23
Summary: Join these 4 girls in their journey to become WWE Divas and at the same time, finding the perfect match. Includes Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, and Drew McIntyre. Rating due to what will happen later on.
1. The Chat

You Make The Rain Fall! Chapter One

Hi! Sorry for the long wait and/or it is lame! This FanFic is for Jem, Patricia, and especially to Maui, who helped me a lot for writing this fic.

Thank you for everything. I love you! 

Hannah asked:  
OMG GUYZ I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE SOMETHING. Go online on chat. It's important. It's about what I wrote before.

Marie: What are you talking about?  
Hannah: It's about what I wrote 4 years ago.  
Sienna: And?  
Hannah: It was finished two weeks before we knew we're gonna be on NXT.  
Jem: So?  
Hannah: The thing is, all I have written there has exactly happened to us!  
Sienna: No way...  
Jem: OMG are you secretly a fortune teller Hannah?  
Marie: As in everything?  
Hannah: No, I'm not a fortune teller. And as in every detail, Marie.  
Sienna: Maybe it's the magic paper thingy everyone is blabbing about. They say everything you will write there will happen in the future.  
Hannah: Do you actually believe in that shit, Sienna?  
Sienna: Now I do because of this wonderful miracle that has happened to us best friends.  
Hannah: I think this (and Sienna) is crazy. Do you agree people?  
Jem: I need to go to the side of Hannah.  
Marie: Well, not me! It's that magic paper and pen combo's fault. I'll blame them, thank you.  
Hannah: Hey Marie! You are an English Teacher before, you should not believe on those "magic" stuff!  
Marie: Then explain to us how did this freaky stuff happen. Can you? No.  
Jem: Let's not fight about it!  
Hannah: Ok, ok fine.  
Marie: I have an idea!  
Hannah: Go shoot...  
Marie: Post it in the Internet!  
Hannah: Now you are thinking. I need something to do while my off days. With my twins in their grandfather for a month, I'm already getting bored.  
Sienna: Well then, stop chatting and start typing!  
Hannah: Hahahahahaha. I'll start later after I eat my lunch. Homemade Raspberry pie by Justin, yum.

Jem: Are you procrastinating again?

Hannah: Uh Huh. But I promise that I'll do it. Well, BYE GUYZ.

* * *

I'm sorry for disappointing you guys, but I'm having a writer's block at the moment.

But I think this is the best way to kick off my story.

I cannot promise to update always, but I'll try!

Peace!

Angel :))))


	2. Start Spilling!

Chapter 2 Of "You Make The Rain Fall!"

Start Spilling!

Umm... Thank you all for the kind comments on Tumblr! I hope some will review or message me! Love you guys.

ANGEL :))

* * *

Hannah, after eating Justin's Homemade Raspberry Pie that he made before he left to be on Next Week's RAW, started to type the best story she made – the story of her and her friends.

* * *

"WHAT! NO WAY!", AJ said to her best friend Katilyn, "NXT? Us?".

"Better Believe it, my friend.", Marie told AJ, "Jem got the letter from the FCW management. That means it's official.".

"Why us?", Sienna asked and added, "Oh, it's because we are BETTER than the other Divas in the Roster.".

"Aksana and Maxine…. Tsk tsk.", Hannah said with a smile.

"HEY! Maxine is good!", Katilyn disagreed with Hannah's statement.

"Well, I still hate her."

"Good thing they didn't get anyone out of the group.", Jem said with relief in her tone.

"Well, if the management did that, I'll Kill everyone who is responsible about it.", Sienna said.

"All of us will.", Jem said.

"That's why I love you all.", Sienna said.

Everyone went "AWW!".

"GROUP HUG!", AJ announced.

And they did.

* * *

After a while, they heard someone knocking on the door.

Hannah Answered the door and saw the Angry Aksana and her companion Maxine outside and Aksana started to talk.

"I'm complaining to the management about this huge confusion! I should be in NXT! Not you cheap losers who does not know the meaning of "Diva"!", Aksana said and Maxine added,"Me too! I'm better than anyone of you inside that room! If Aksana will be on NXT, then hell I am also included because I'm better than anyone in this stupid company!".

Hannah Started shouting at them, "Anyone on this company, Maxine? YOU LOST TO ME DURING THE TRY-OUTS! And you, Aksana, This is not a "huge confusion", you just can't accept that we're better main eventers than you do! And we know the meaning of "Diva"! Sadly, you aren't any of them!", she said with an angry tone.

"Girls, girls, stop it!", a voice said.

Wade came to view and Hannah saw Aksana become lovestruck. Everyone knows that Aksana really likes Wade.

"Hi Wade...", Aksana said with a seductive tone, "Are you here for me, hot stuff?".

"I'm not here for you, Aksana. Now, would you excuse me, Miss Aksana and Miss Maxine, I need to talk to my sister.", Wade hatefully answered back.

Well, everyone also knows that Wade hates Aksana.

* * *

The telephone rang and Hannah rushed to answer it.

"Hello. Gabriel Residence. How can I help you?", Hannah politely said.

"You can help me by giving me updates about Lil Justin and Lil Angel."

"Justin! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, my beautiful wife whose name is Hannah Angeline Gabriel."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Gabriel. Oh, BTW, our children are OK. They are safe in the hands of my mom and dad."

"Good to know. Vince was asking if you can come back already. You know, the Divas division stink after you girls went out."

"I know that, but who will take care of the twins? And how about the others?"

"The twins can travel with us. Also, we can enroll them online so they won't miss their schooling. Everybody are also coming back. They're only waiting for you."

"Give me time to think, ok?"

"Ok. I got a meeting with Vince so I gonna go. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye. Take care!" 

What do you think?


	3. Hello Mr Miller!

YMTRF! Chapter 3

Hello Mr. Miller!

So, I thank you all for your effingly awesome patience to wait for every single chapter! Sadly, I cannot update this every week for my exams are coming near. Sorry! I promise I'll update as soon as possible!

Love,  
Angel.

PS. Please review, OK? I want your opinions! 

* * *

1 hour after RAW

While sleeping after watching RAW, Hannah heard the phone on the other room ringing so she rushed to get it.

"Hello, Hannah Lloyd speaking. May I know who's on the line please?", Hannah said politely.

"The WWE Championship?"

Hannah knows that voice too well. Slater.

"I specifically said "WHO", you idiot. So, what's milling today, Mr. Miller?", she said with a laugh.

"Marie is too busy with work this week.", Heath said with a sad tone on his voice, "She hardly talks to me for a while now. Do you know why?".

"But she did talk to me a few hours ago. We went chat. Maybe you're like the element of Antimony."

"Why are we talking Chemistry now? OK, fine. Tell me why I'm like that Antimoshit."

"You need Chemistry in your relationship, goddammit! And it's ANTIMONY. It is because you are not found pure, you are a toxic, you are a fucking metalloid, and you are a poor conductor of HEATH."

"Poor conductor of what?"

"Heath.", she said with a chuckle.

"O...kay. Explain it to me."

"It means you're useless piece of crap."

"The least I know is that I'm not like that. Also Antimony is used in making tracer bullets."

"Oh. I see. But, my big point here is Marie's missing you so much that she lets teaching take over her life. I know Marie. She's shy about telling you she misses you. Good thing Daisy lives with her or she'll go crazy. Also the fact they're friends and she knows Cinderella is a fiction selection. Even without the magic part."

"The solution is?"

"Get a vacation. That goes to everyone of you."

"You mean me, your brother, your, quote and unquote, "loving husband", and Drewberry."

"Yes. We miss you guys so much. By The Way, when Vince decides not to give you a vacation leave, give me a call. I'll rip him to pieces when he doesn't say "yes"."

"I'll let him know. By the way, come back on the road already. We miss you."

"I know that. How about the other girls? Did they say yes?"

"Yes, they all said yes already. Your decision is the only thing they are waiting for."

"OK. I just need time to think. Tell Marie don't stress herself. The weekends are hers, so relax!"

"Sure, no problem. Do you want to talk to your brother? Or your husband? Or Drew? Or Randy? Or any of our other friends?"

"I'm OK as long as their fine. Just tell Justin I love him so much. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Hannah. Spanks and kisses."

The line went out and Hannah went back to sleep. 

* * *

What do you think?

ADIOS PEEPS!


End file.
